


Contact

by heartsdesire456



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coney Island, First Kiss, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Mutual Pining, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, semi-public makeouts, stupid boys are stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky talks Steve into going on the Wonder Wheel with him on a trip to Coney Island and the day ends a bit differently than either of them ever could have predicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Another of the "Ideas I had in New York!" fics! On the Wonder Wheel with my friend all we could think about was how easy it would be for Bucky and Steve to make out up there, lmao.

Steve stood on the boardwalk, watching the giant, terrifying spinning wheel of death and metal, shaking his head. “No way,” he said simply.

Bucky sucked his teeth, slinging an arm around his shoulders. “C’mon, Stevie! It’ll be fun!”

“That’s what you said last time when you talked me into going on the Cyclone,” he accused, wincing as he heard some girls screaming when one of the swinging cars slid down the rail while on the way down, backlit by the lights of the park in the darkness.

Bucky gave him a wide-eyed, puppy-dog look. “Steve, Pal, you know I’d have never made you go on if I knew you’d throw up and have a sore back for the next week. You know me better than that!” He nudged him towards the terrifying structure ahead of them. “Steve, come on. It’s gentle, it’s fun, little kids go on it!”

“Bucky, I don’t like heights,” Steve whined, giving him a pleading look. “Bucky-“

“Steve, I promise, you’ll be fine.”

Steve sighed, shaking his head. “If I throw up, I’m gonna aim for you, Jerk,” he said and Bucky beamed. 

Bucky slapped him on the back. “That’s good enough for me!”

As Bucky tugged him towards the Wonder Wheel, Steve crossed himself, ignoring the way Bucky laughed at him for it.

They didn’t wait in line very long since there weren’t a lot of people out that night, so it didn’t take long before they were seated in one of the swinging cars – Bucky insisted – and long before Steve was ready, the doors were shut on the car and he and Bucky were sitting side by side on what he thought amounted to a park bench inside a cage. 

“Relax, Steve, it’s not that bad, I promise,” Bucky said, nudging him. As the wheel started to move, Bucky grinned. “See? It’s real slow, real gentle. Nothing that scary, right?”

Steve glanced down as they started to go higher and higher and he bit his lip. “Boy, we sure are high up.”

Bucky chuckled. “It’s not that high. You walk across the bridge all the time-“

“Not near the edge, I don’t,” he countered, making Bucky grin at him. He looked out at the people below them and the lights in the distance and smiled. “Well,” he allowed. “I guess the view is pretty greEEAT!” Steve’s word turned into an alarmed shout as, without warning, the car slid along the rails inwards when they were about three quarters of the way up, swinging at the end with such a jolt that Steve nearly came off the sat.

“Whoa!” Bucky said, grabbing him around the middle as he nearly fell over. He tugged Steve into his side, arm settling around his shoulders. “C’mere, don’t want you fallin’ out in the floor and getting all banged up. Folks’ll think I got you in here to rough you up while nobody can help ya,” he said, and Steve clutched at Bucky’s leg so hard his fingertips started to crease the fabric. Bucky tutted, reaching over with his free hand to pry Steve’s hand off of his leg before he tore a hole in them.

Steve caught his breath, shaking his head. “Oh my God, why did I let you talk me into this? Ya know I’ve got a heart condition, dontcha?” he accused and Bucky chuckled, grinning easily his way.

“Rogers, if the Cyclone didn’t kill ya, a little unexpected surprise won’t do it either,” he soothed. 

Steve tightened his grip on Bucky’s hand as the wheel started moving again and they started the downward descent and nodded, smiling bashfully. “Yeah, I guess. I just hate being scared. I’m not used to it.”

“Ha!” Bucky rolled his eyes. “Oh trust me, Punk, you ain’t scared of nothin’, even when you really should be, so I’m enjoying giving you half the heart attack you give me at least once a week,” he said and Steve leveled him with a playfully accusing look.

“Oh, so that’s how it is, huh? This is payback,” he said and Bucky smirked.

“Somethin’ like that,” he teased.

Steve started to say something back, but as the wheel started it’s descent, the car slid down the rails again, rocking out over the edge like they were gonna be throw right off into the night. Steve yelped again clung to Bucky, eyes clenched shut as he buried his face in Bucky’s chest. After the rocking slowed, Steve carefully opened his eyes, only to see Bucky’s big, blue eyes staring right at his as he looked down at Steve curled up against him. Steve licked his lips nervously, only to have a jolt of heat spike in his belly when he watched Bucky’s eyes follow the movement of his tongue _very closely_.

“Buck?” he asked in a hesitant tone, and when Bucky’s eyes flicked back up to his, it was like getting kicked in the chest. 

Bucky’s voice showed all the tension his eyes did when he spoke in a hoarse gone. “Yeah, Steve?” 

“I-“ Steve stopped immediately when he realized they were about to pass by the loading area and he and Bucky quickly separated, putting a few inches between them. Steve looked down at the hand clenched into a fist on his knee guiltily. He was so dead. Bucky had to know for sure, now. It wasn’t the best kept secret that he was a little sweet on his best friend, sometimes he had the idea Bucky knew, but he’d seriously come real close to losing it and _kissing_ Bucky right then and there.

Once they got back up higher than the food stands, however, Bucky shocked him by sliding right back up against him, settling his arm across his shoulders again. Steve looked up at him in surprise, only to let out a startled breath when Bucky’s free hand reached up to push his bangs out of his eyes and then trail a fingertip down the curve of his jaw. “Bucky?” he asked weakly and Bucky cupped his jaw and slid his thumb along the curve of Steve’s plump bottom lip. “Buck? What’re you doin?”

“Ya know,” Bucky drawled, eyes full of mischief as he leaned in a little closer. “There’s benefits to bein’ up this high. It’s pretty private. Nobody’s around but the birds, and not a chance of anybody bustin’ in on someone.”

“Yeah?” Steve asked nervously, swallowing when Bucky stroked his warm, rough thumb along the bow of his lips now. Bucky’s nail caught on his lip, making him shiver slightly. “ _Buck_.”

“God, Stevie,” Bucky groaned before closing the gap between them. The brush of his lips was chaste and innocent, just warm lips brushing against Steve’s. Steve froze for a moment before he got with it and kissed back, keeping it light and tweet. The car slid again, swinging without warning, but this time Steve’s yelp of surprise was muffled by Bucky’s mouth on his. Bucky released Steve’s face and put his hand on his hip, one arm around his shoulders, the other holding onto Steve at the bend of his hip to keep him from sliding away from him. Steve leaned into Bucky, one hand settling on his thigh, the other on his chest.

“Bucky,” Steve panted as he pulled back for a breath, only to have Bucky follow him, sliding the hand on his hip up his side to pull him closer. Steve moaned softly as Bucky kissed him deeper this time, the hand from his shoulders going to cup the back of his head and angle him how he wanted. Steve could _feel_ Bucky whimper against his lips as Steve kissed back, sucking on Bucky’s bottom up. Steve reached up and curled a hand around Bucky’s neck to keep him from pulling away. 

When the car slid and swung again, they barely even noticed, because just before that, Bucky’s tongue had ended up in Steve’s mouth, making them both moan, hands tangling in hair and shirts and clutching to pull the other closer. It was only the knowledge that they were nearing the ground, where people could see again, that made them pull apart. Steve slid back, far back, knowing that if he didn’t he’d never keep his hands to himself. Bucky leaned back against the cage, looking at him with pink, kiss-swollen lips, looking more mussed than he ever let himself be in public. Steve knew he couldn’t be much better, so he started patting his hair down, shoving his shirt back all the way in his pants, trying to straighten up some so they didn’t get out looking full well like they’d mauled each other. 

“Shit, Stevie,” Bucky drawled, half-assing fixing his hair and clothes as he looked at Steve with hungry eyes. “Where the hell’d you learn to kiss like that?” he asked, then shook his head when Steve opened his mouth. “Never mind, I don’t wanna know, I’ll get jealous.”

Steve couldn’t help but let out a laugh at the incredulity of the whole situation. “Let’s wait to talk about this at home,” he said as the ride ended and the doors opened to let them out.

~

The ride home was quiet, and Steve only waited until they got into the living room and had the door locked before turning to Bucky, a hurt look on his face. “Tell it to me straight, was you whole idea to get me up there, knowin’ I’d be scared, just so you could use it as an excuse to hold me close and put the moves on me?” he asked. When Bucky blushed slightly before opening his mouth to argue, Steve snorted. “Oh my God, you Jerk, is this one of your usual ruses? Get a girl to get real close on the Wonder Wheel?” he asked, and Bucky gave him an offended look.

“Hey, you think I’d try the same moves on you as I would some girl I’m taking out?” he asked and Steve gave him a flat look.

“Yes.”

Bucky started to argue, then huffed in embarrassment. “Yeah, okay, so I got the idea cause a girl did the same thing on here once, _but_ , it ain’t the same.”

Steve glared at him, anger taking over the hurt. “Look, just because you realized I’m like that, it don’t mean you get to mess with me about it. This is my life, okay? This is real for me-“

“It’s real for me, too!” Bucky argued, crossing over to him. 

“No it’s not-“

Bucky shut him up with the hurt look in his eyes. “You think I’d risk losing my best friend over a chance to mess with him about likin’ fellas?! You think for a _minute_ I’d risk _everything we have_ over a damn joke?”

“I think you’d expect me to just laugh it off when you proved you could get a fella the same you can get a girl,” Steve countered, getting up in his space. “You think everything’s a joke, Bucky, you don’t think about-“

“All I thought about was how good it’d feel to _just once_ get to hold you close without you being on your damn death bed!” Bucky’s outburst was accompanied by a pained look. “I didn’t ever for a second think we’d end up kissin’, but I know how much you hate being coddled all the damn time, so the only time you ever let me get even a fuckin’ taste of what it’s like to have you in my arms is when you’re nearly _dead_ , Steve!” He shook his head. “You act like it’s a game or somethin’ to me, like just because I can get some dumb girl to let me look down her blouse I don’t have a fuckin’ _heart_ ,” he gritted out. He shoved Steve lightly, careful with him even when he was overcome with emotion. “I see how you look at me and at other fellas, and I know better than to think it’s ever gonna be me you pick, even in secret, because I’m me and you’re _you_ ,” Bucky finished weakly, shaking as he looked down at Steve, chest heaving. 

Steve had no idea how to respond. He wasn’t even sure what the hell Bucky had all going on in his head. “Bucky… I just- _what_?!”

“I love you,” Bucky said simply, looking like all the fight had gone out of him. He shook his head. “I didn’t expect that to end in anything more than some shitty excuse to put my arm around you, but it’s all out there now, and ‘it’ is that I’ve loved you for years, I’m gonna keep lovin’ you even when you have some other fella, and I’ll always cover for you whenever you go see him, cause lovin’ you means I just- I just want to make everything as good as I can for you.” He smiled sadly. “Please, Stevie. Just don’t hate me for tricking you, okay? I’m so sorry.”

Steve laughed weakly. “God, you stupid bastard,” he said, and before the startled look could even firmly settle on Bucky’s face, Steve grabbed a handful of his collar and dragged him down into a kiss. He didn’t kiss back so Steve pulled away for a second, looking up into his eyes. “Jesus, do you need a written invitation, Barnes?”

“Wha?” Bucky asked in slack jawed confusion.

Steve leveled him with a look. “You said you love me, you tricked me into letting you get real close to me, and now you can’t work out me kissing you? Really?”

Bucky frowned, bottom lip looking pouty as he gave Steve an adorably confused look. “But… I don’t get it.”

“You think you lovin’ me is one-way?” Steve asked simply. He slid his arms around Bucky’s shoulders. “Bucky, I wasn’t mad you kissed me or put your arm around me or anything like that, I was mad you thought it was funny to play with me like that. If I had any idea you felt the same way about me I feel about you, you wouldn’t have to sneak an arm around me.”

Bucky shook his head some. “But you always shove me off if I curl up with you in bed or if I hug you too long, you act like you don’t want me touchin’ you-“

“Because I don’t want you to know what it does to me!” Steve argued. “Bucky, I’m trying to tell you that I’ve been in love with you for years, you dumbass.”

Bucky looked at him for a minute, and Steve grinned when he finally saw the cogs turning in Bucky’s head and a small smile slid across his lips. “Yeah?” he asked, and Steve chuckled low in his throat.

“Yeah, Buck.” 

Bucky’s smile turned into a smirk. “Well, in that case,” he said, sliding his hands down Steve’s sides to settle on his slim hips. “Wanna try kissin’ me again?” he challenged and Steve rocked up onto his toes, tugging Bucky into a kiss. Bucky pulled him close, so that their bodies were pressed tight together, kissing Steve like he’d never been kissed before. Steve tangled a hand in the back of Bucky’s hair and Bucky practically held him against his body, more weight on Bucky’s arms than his own feet, as he clung to him.

By the time either of them came up for breath, they both had flushed cheeks and glassy eyes, fingers cramping from clutching at each other’s clothes and hair so tightly. “Shit, Stevie, I really wanna punch whoever taught you that and then thank ‘em for it right after.”

Steve laughed hoarsely. “Yeah well, I’ve had to watch you necking with girls before, you don’t get to even start talking about jealousy to me,” he said, and Bucky grinned, pecking his lips once more.

“Don’t worry, I only ever loved you, so it’s okay,” Bucky confessed, making Steve’s chest tighten with warmth.

“I only ever loved you either, Bucky,” he murmured, making Bucky’s smile grow even more beautifully wide before he pulled him into a warm, comforting hug, no tricks, no lies, just holding the man he loved in his arms.


End file.
